An Attraction To The Princes
by MartialArtsMistress
Summary: Suki and Nidoriko and two teenagers living a normal life with their friends. One day, two princes from Konoha Kingdom came to their school. They don't think anything of it, but the two princes have something in store for them. Maybe their falling in love?
1. Chappie 1

****

Hi everyone!! This is a new story me and my friend are writing together.

We're taking turns writing chapter together So I hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The birds were chirping, the trees gently rustling, and the-

" SUKI!! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!! WE HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!!" Well…so much for the pleasant morning.

" HEY!! QUIT FRIGGIN' YELLIN' AT ME NIDORIKO!! I TOLD YOU I'M UP DAMMIT!!"

" WELL HURRY THE HELL UP!!" The girl named Niodriko yelled at her best friend. She calmly walked down the stairs. She had a smooth caramel complexion and beautiful blue/green eyes. She was excellently built with a body to die for. She had on fitting blue jean pants and a tight grey shirt that showed curves, and white tenni shoes. He long black hair was tied into a low ponytail and braided with some framing her face. He also had on white and grey bracelets and sliver hoops earrings.

She instantly heard the door slam. She looked up and smiled while putting her hands on her hips.

" Finally you got ready. I was about to leave your ass." She laughed.

" Yeah, yeah. If you left me, I would have chased you all the way down to the school ya know. " Suki said in a grumpy tone. She was not a morning person. Nidoriko wasn't either, but she knew when she had to get up.

She had a perfect clear light tan complexion. She had piercing green eyes, and medium red/blonde hair that feel into curls as it touched her shoulders. She, just like Nidoriko, had a magnificent hourglass figure that as amazing built.

She had on a cute dark blue baby T that said " Never Underestimate The Stupidity Of Boys In Large Groups" and fitting white Capri's. She also had on blue and white tenni shoes with white hoops and dark blue bracelets on each of her wrists.

" Uh oh , lookin' good there Suki-chan. Who you tryin' to empress?" Nidoriko said has they headed for the door.

" Girl no one. It's not like there's going to be anyone new here at the school." Suki said while closing the door and locking it.

" Yeah, you're right. I would be something if some new hot guys came here." Nidoriko said.

Suki nodding and the both sighed peacefully walking to the school.

They entered the school only to be greeted by there best friends Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey guys what's up?" Tenten said as she and Hinata walked with them to their lockers. Tenten had on boy shorts and a regular black T shrit that said "Bite Me" on it and black tenni shoes. Her brown hair was in two buns.

" Hi Suki-chan, Nido-chan." Hinata said. She had on a light blue skirt with a lavender spaghetti strap shirt, with purple flip flops. Her hair was left down and long to her back.

" Hey ya'll" Suki and leaning against her locker.

" What's wrong with Suki?" Hinata asked.

" She's just tired. Sick of school like everyone else in this, ass of a dungeon." Nidoriko said slamming her locker.

" Yeah I know the feeling. I tired of looking at these people's faces. It gets annoying sometimes." Tenten said taking out her MP3.

" Sometime? Let's try ALL the time." Nidoriko said. The whole group laughed. In an instant they heard two girls in the older grades squeal out in joy over something.

" Did you here?! THE two princes from the Konoha Kingdom are coming to THIS school to learn here!!"

" REALLY?? NO WAY!! One of them have to be mine!!" Both of them squealed and took of running in their slutty clothes.

They group stood in silence trying to take in what just happened, until Nidoriko broke the silence.

" Now whyt he hell would two PRINCES comet o this Rinky dink school. Ain't nothing exciting ever happens here. Plus the teachers are as perverted as they can get.

" I know, They're probably some stuck up ugly bastards who think they own everything." Suki said. With that they heard the bell ring for first period.

" Well I guess we better get going. See ya at lunch. C'mon Suki." Nidoriko said walking with Suki lazily walking beside her.

" Alright See ya" Hinata and Tenten said in unison. Then after that they dispersed, into separate hallways.

****

How do ya like that? I think I did a job well done. Now it's my friend's turn. Show 'em what cha got Suki-Chan!!


	2. Chappie 2

-1

_**Ok my bud, Heart809 from DevaintArt wrote this chapter. We're working on this together. I'll be writing the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy her writing.**_

**Suki POV:**  
Nido-chan and I looked at our dumb schedules. Then we looked at eachother. They only class we had the same was gym UGH And that was only part of it. That's the class Gai-sensei ran and boy, was he annoying But we'd heard rumors that since the principal changed, we'd have her as the gym teacher If that was the case, we'd skyrocket I mean, we know her She is our next-door neighbor Ya gotta admit, Tsunade-sama rocks our generation.  
"Hey, Suki. What is it with the princes showing up?" Nido-chan asked.  
"I have no more of a clue than you do, Nido-chan. Hey Look at this " I handed her a flyer I found. It advertised a martial arts class here at the school They needed helper teachers, though, as the main instructor -our principal - couldn't get to everyone at once. We were to be interviewed in the office during lunch We looked at eachother with this happy look.  
"OH YEAH " our fists punched the air, "WE CAN DO THIS THING " We laughed and then we took a look at our classes.  
Nido-chan's looked something like this:

Naruto Uzumaki (ugh)  
Sakura Haruno (meh, she's ok...)  
Sasuke Uchiha (oh god - UGH )  
Itachi Uchiha (omg, a prince )  
Karin (stupid slut)  
Nidokiro (duh )  
Tenten (whew )  
Hinata Hyuga (whew )  
Neji Hyuga (oh boy.)  
Shino Aburame (he's ok)  
Kabuto (ugh.)  
Sasori (meh...annoying)  
Kisame (Fish-face Sushi-butt Sharkie XD)  
Hidan (Emo if he can't be religious. God, he's annoying )  
Tobi (deary me. Prince Itachi loves Tobi's soup and bugs him for it.)

She had weirdos in there out to wazoo At least she had some friends in there My class looked like this:

Ino Yamanaka (meh, she's alright)  
Matsuri (omg I HATE HER Dumb slut.)  
Gaara (oh, a prince...)  
Temari (oh yeah )  
Kankuro (da konk XD)  
Rock Lee (he's alright, a friend)  
Shikamaru Nara (Oh yeah We're, like, BFFs, so this should rock )  
Sai (ok...weirdo to the max )  
Kin (she's ok. We're buds)  
Choji Akamichi (he's ok)  
Kiba Inuzuka (ugh. He can be a pain)  
Deidara (UGH I hate him. He's always coming up behind me and saying "you're hot, un.")  
Konan (jeeze.)  
Pein (great. He's in the same class as Konan. Snogging warning)  
Zetsu (good with plants and nothing else. Last month he got hungry and ate his math book )  
Kakuzu (money obsessed. Jeeze, it's just a piece of paper, you freak )

And I thought Nido-chan had problems But we both had friends in with us, so we'd be fine We loved the plan, as we'd each have time on the princes and time with our enemies, plus friends. I waved to her and we dashed down the hall in opposite directions. I slipped into my seat about fifteen seconds before the bell. I sat next to Shikamaru, cuz we had plans to make  
"Hey, Suki I didn't quite think you'd drop by " he laughed.  
"You twerp Whatever. Nido's not in our class, but this way I get to talk to you without a 100 chance of being interupted. No offense meant, Nido."  
"Yeah. Hey, check out who we have for homeroom " I looked up and there was my #1 most obnoxious cousin - Iruka Umino.  
"You've got to be kidding me. My cousin's our teacher? " I said, looking at Shika in alarm. He just smirked.  
"Ugh. Ah, well, now I can prank him to heck and back " I giggled. Iruka turned around, saw me and sighed.  
"Hello, Suki."  
"Hiya, cuz "  
"...I'd rather you not call me "Cuz" or "cousin" in class, ok?"  
"Fine, Ayame-lover "  
Iruka turned redder than you would ever have thought possible for this guy.  
"Don't call me anything personal, Suki "  
"Fine, annoying-sensei."  
"..." he wasn't too pleased with me. I turned around and saw what I didn't expect. Right behind me sat one of the princes. He has gorgeous rust hair that made you just wanna run your hands through it. His eyes, a sea-foam-green, we staring off into space. His pale skin seemed to fairly glisten, which his kanji accented.  
"Suki?"  
Snapping out f it, I looked over at Shika.  
"Nothing." he said, startled. Guess he picked up that I was just a tad PO'd.  
"Bizarro." I muttered under my breath. I used my telepathy skills to talk to Nido, as this class was gonna be a bore.  
**Nidoriko POV:  
**I walked into the class room and found it neatly set up with name tags. I almost had heart failure For Pete's sake, I'm in high-school and the freaking put out name tags? I looked around for mine and found it was between Hinata and Sasori. Of all the weird things possible I turned to see who was behind me since (oh crap) I was in the front row. I turned and looked into a pair of gorgeous onyx eyes.  
"Well, hello. And who might you be? Come here often?" Prince Itachi's sarcastic voice laughed at my shocked look.  
"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I come here every day. You?" I laughed. He had such handsom features. His lightly tanned skin seemed to glow in contrast to his ebony hair that framed it in such a...well, manly way. His light, yet obvious, six-pack showed through his shirt, making me blush. I then turned to check my teacher, to avoid any more embarrassment. It was the annoying Kindergarten teacher OMG, my life just ended  
"Hello, and good morning class My name is Suzume-sensei , and I will be your home room teacher this year. I will put in my two-cents worth right now. I will not allow inappropriate dress in my classroom. No girls will wear pants," there was a very loud groan, "And guys must wean nice clothes. No one will wear belly shirts, mini-skirts, jeans, or anything too dirty. Understood?"  
"NO " The whole class yelled back. Hinata poked me and whispered, "She needs a psychiatrist." We just laughed.  
"Oh, well, then I shall be more specific. We are going to have girls wear dresses and skirts and boys will wear things that are dressy. Got it?" she said, sharply.  
"Ok..." was all the class could say for shock. I felt the warm tingle come over me that it does every time Suki contacts me. I talked back. In my head of course.  
"So what's up, gurl?"  
"Ugh. Iruka's my teacher "  
"Oh lord My teacher's having us practically wear uniforms "  
"Oh my god Iruka is too Weird "  
"Well, we are anti-conformists and nobody likes this idea, so why don't we band together?"  
"Sounds great "  
We dropped conversation and went back to mainly class mode.  
"Alright, now. Today I will let you be as you didn't know the rules. I expect it tomorrow, though. Oh, you'd better start heading to Science. You have that next, right? Good. Now go " The class stampeded out. They all wanted to move it I feel sorry for Itachi though. He had that dumb slut, Karin, hanging all over him. It's a wonder he can stand.  
"Hey, Prince Itachi?"  
"Hmmm? Oh It's you, the girl in front of me. What is your name, gorgeous?" he asked. I would have turned real red if Karin hadn't answered for me.  
"Oh, I'm Karin. What do you think of my outfit?" she said, straddling up to him. He tried not to barf. I tried not to laugh.  
"My name's Nidoriko Hizaki."  
"Nice to meet you, Nidoriko-chan "  
"You can call me Nido-chan, if you want." I laughed, embarrassed.  
"ENOUGH SWEET TALKING He's mine and you know it." Karin gritted her teeth.  
"Uh-huh. Right." I said, sarcasm in my favor.  
"Ita-kun, let's leave this...peasant and get to science before this...btch does." Karin giggled. Itachi looked like he was going to say something, but he got swept off too fast. I just stood there and laughed.  
Suki POV:  
The bell rang. Thank God. I looked over at Gaara, since he probably didn't know his way around. I figured he'd be mobbed by sluts, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Matsuri practically slobbering over his shoulder. I decided to drop in behind them to hear the conversation.  
"Oh, Gaara-sama Need help carrying your books?" Matsuri said, trying to look cute and in the process almost forced her...uh...boobs out of her shirt. Eww...  
"Erm...I'm good. What class room is 2207?"  
"I don-" Matsuri began, utterly clueless.  
"Math class. It's three doors down and to your left." I answered for her.  
"Thank you-what's your name?"  
"Matsuri " Matsuri giggled.  
"Not you, the young lady who just helped me." Gaara said, just a tad aggravated. Matsuri pouted.  
"Suki Hiroshirezu Kouyou. But just call me Suki, cuz my full name's a mouthful."  
"Wow...what does it mean?" he seemed a bit too interested. Weird.  
"It literally means, 'Beloved Hidden Elements'. I've always interpreted it to mean just that, but you'd have to ask my mom. But she's dead, so that doesn't help."  
"Oh. Sorry to hear that. My mom's dead too. My dad's alive though. And a major pain. Your's?"  
"Dead."  
"Who do you live with?"  
"A friend of mine. I had two foster families, both of whom I liked, but they died as well."  
"How sad Hey, wanna sit together next class?" he inquired.  
"Um...I kinda promised another friend I would. Sorry " I scooted ahead and felt his eyes on my back.  
Not only is she hot, she's smart. Wonder...if maybe...Hey She's of the Kouyou clan There's only one of them alive today, and I just casually breezed through with her Wow...their Kekkei Genkai is...legendary They have three I still wonder how... Wonder who this Matsuri person is, besides a slutty whore. Gaara thought.  
"Hey, Gaara-sama?" Matsuri interjected.  
"Hmmm?" Gaara was lost in thought.  
"SUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII " Shikamaru yelled in annoyance.  
"I'M COMING Jeeze, ya dmn son of a...  
sandwitch "  
"You're the sandbtch." he mumbled.  
"Oh, so mister-lazy-Mc-butthead has decided to be grouchy " I laughed, hands on hips.  
"Erm..." he turned brighter than a sunburst.  
"What?"  
"You seem to have a yellow-haired..."  
"Oh, lovely." I turned around and smacked Deidara a good one.  
I HATE HIM  
"What was that for, un?"  
"RAWR YOU LITTLE-" and then he kissed me.  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW DEIDARAAAA YOU SICK smack TWISTED smack PERV punch " I screamed and he fell over from the force.  
"Suki? I think we're making a scene here, let's move it." Shika said, a bit too uninvolved.  
"Fine. Let's get a move out." I said as we ran down the hall to get to math before anything else stupid happened. So...yeah. I felt a Nido-telepathic wave coming in.  
"Girl, what?"  
"Dude, Oro is, like, not in the classroom. Ya know, that's not good."  
"Uh-oh..."  
"Look out The sub is...uh-oh. The sub is freakin' no joke: GAI "  
"How the..? But...his gym...?"  
"He's saying gym is gonna be run by Tsunade today "  
"WOOHOO "  
"Sweet "  
"Oh, hey, how's your go with Deidei?"  
"AAAAAAAAAH He just...snuck up on me and SMOOCHED ME Ewww...he tastes like bananas..."  
"WTF WOMAN? "  
"Well, more like bananas and mint...ew..."  
"Still...WTF? "  
"Oh my God...the teacher for math is...like...Kakashi this year...this MIGHT be bad...G2G, sorry "  
"Cya "  
I walked down the hall with a new spring in my step. This year was going to be like no other. And that prince was looking pretty hot.


	3. Chappie 3

-1_**Hey, Hey Peoplez!! It's me Crystal C from DeviantArt or MartialartsMistress. I'm writing this chappie now**_

_**Please enjoy**_

**Nidoriko's POV**

I peacefully walked to science with my books in my hands humming a tune I forgot the name of. I was about to break out singing but I can be the nervous type sometimes, keyword _sometimes. _ I walked into the classroom and looked for a seat to sit at. Unfortunately Itachi and Karin-slut was there at the very back, along with a lot of other fan girls, and check this out, the only seats available were in_ front _of them.

I mentally cursed under my breathe and sat down hoping somebody, _anybody _would come sit next to me, cause God knows what kind of temper I have. And you know fa sho I'm not afraid to use it. Man, if Suki was here, we would've caused drama from the start.

I instantaneously felt glares running up and down my back. I turned around and saw that red haired motherfo looking at me. Oh how I wanted to jump her!! GRR!! But what surprised me the most was that _the _Prince Itachi… winked at me.

He did it so quickly, I didn't even think Karin saw it. A few minutes passed and God answered my prayers. My other best bud Umi Ryuu came and sat next to me.

She was the type that likes accessories and new trends. She was sort of like me minus the martial arts-crazy attitude.

" Whats up girl?" Umi said sitting down.

" Nothin' much, just chillin'. Omg! Girl did you here that Gai-sensei is the sub for this class?"

"Uh uh! Shut up! Seriously? Man! I thought I got away from that ugly hair cut and them, spine twisting eyebrows." Umi said shivering.

"Girl, I'm in this same class with you, so how do you think I feel. Well at least we got away from snake man. I think he's starting to hit on me. Not as much as Sasuke though." I said laughing. Umi started blushing. I quickly noticed this

"Oh? What's this? Do a see a blush there?" I said smiling really wide.

"N-no! Y-you don't! Oh leave me alone!" Umi said covering her face with her hands.

" Yo Sasuke!! C'mere right quick!!" I yelled across the room. I few second a saw Sasuke trudging up to me with Sakura dangling off of his muscular arm. Sasuke was cute no doubt, but I just didn't see anything in him. Come to thin of it, he looks like Prince Prissy Pants behind me. Maybe their related somehow? I dunno, I'll ask later.

"What is it Nidoriko?" He asked with an agitated look on his face.

" Oh I have two questions for ya. One, are you related to that Itachi back there?"

" Unfortunately yes."

"Hmm. I thought so. Ya'll look alike. Oh wait a minute! Does that mean you're a prince too?"

"Yeah, I just didn't tell anyone that. I was a total pain. They'll figure it out eventually."

"Oh M'k. Question Two. Who do you like?" I said doing my mischievous smile again. It was Sasuke's turn to blush. He was about to say something but Sakura cut him off.

"Well, that's a dumb question! You know that Sasuke-kun _ONLY _like me! You're so stupid!" Sakura said in her fan girly voice.

"Ok Imma let that one slide because I'm not in the mood to fight with you." I said. I turned my head to the right and saw Umi blushing even more than usual. Then I looked up at Sasuke. He was looking at Umi with a sparkle in his eye, and blushing too.

"Aww!! Look at you two! Well I kinda got a clue of you like." I said laughing.

" It's me isn't it?" Sakura said.

" Uh huh. Yea it's you." I said in a sarcastic tone. Then I motioned to Sasuke and pointed at Umi. And he nodded a yes. And smiled a did a two thumbs up, and a thumbs down when I pointed to Sakura. He just laughed and went back to his seat…with Sakura hanging off of his arm.

I just shook my head. Some people just don't give it up. I feel for them.

Then the door busted open, revealing a built man in a green spandex suit.

The class got quite but I, as you know, busted out laughing. I couldn't hold it in much longer. I was literally crying my eyes out. Everybody was looking at me like I was crazy but I didn't care.

"MISS LINKUEI? IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?" He yelled. Itachi was shocked.

' _LinKuei? I thought she was a Hizaki? She lied about her last name. Then she must be from the LinKeui clan. That clan is too powerful, plus their Kekki Genkai too? I have to know more about her.' _Itachi thought.

" U-um No sir! I was just, um, spreading my youthfulness!!" I said as I pumped my fist into the air. He joined me.

" THAT"A GIRL!!" he said doing flips I didn't know was possible.

" Nice save" Umi said.

" Thank you. I practice" I said winking.

All of a sudden I felt a warm tingling sensation. Suki was contacting me.

" What it be?" I said.

"Nothin' much. Kakashi still haven't came to the class yet. Stupid self."

I started laughing. " Oh really now? How's you and Deidei?

" Imma bout one second to knocking him the plumb out!! If he licks my ear one more time I'm feeding to my dog!"

" Girl, you don't have a dog."  
'Oh, Well… I need to get one!! RAWR!!"

" Girl let me talk to ya later. My teacher is saying something to the class."

" Alright Cya."

"Cya"

I closed my telepathy portal, and listened to Gai.

" OK STUDENTS!! AS YOU ALL KNOW, I'M THE SUB TODAY! AND FOR YOUR LEARNING OF SCIENCE, I WANT YOU TO INTERACT WITH ONE ANOTHER TO FEEL THE OTHERS YOUTH!!" He said, well, yelled.

"So you mean like talking all period?" Tenten said with her hand raised.

" YES MISS KUNAI!"

After that, everybody scrambled to different tables talking to their friends. Tenten and Hinata come over to me and Umi's table. We started talking about random things until Hinata pointed out something.

" Hey, Nido-chan. Looks like the slut is talking about you over there to her slutty friends."

" She's just a little skank who isn't worth anything. I mean, who wears their hair like that?! It's too long and ugly. Looks like crap!" She said in a sicken high pitch voice. Then everybody else started laughing and looking at me.

I turned my head and looked back at my group and smiled. Oh yeah! They knew what this means. I know I was about to cap!

" Go get em' girl." I heard them say in unison.

I kindly got up and peacefully walked over there to where Karin and Itachi sat. I was almost in a trance of how Itachi was looking at me. He was so cute! It's like he had a little baby face. And his eyes were so innocent and intimidating at the same time. Can you even have red eyes these days?

Anyways, I stood in front of them and smiled.

" Excuse me? I believe you were talking about me?"

" Yeah?! What of it?" She said snuggling closer to Itachi's huge muscular chest.

" Ok? Why were you?"

" Because you're ugly face trying to take my Itachi-kun away from me. Even though I'm not worried because I look so much better than a blue-eyed freak."

OK that done pushed it right there. It's time for me to get ethnic in here!!

" Hold on! I know you ain't talkin'. At least my hair doesn't look at a piece of crap cut it. Looks like somebody tried to cut your hair but they got scared of how it looked and left the other side alone!" I yelled. Boy was my group cracking up big time. I had my hand on my hips waiting for a comeback.

" At least I have a figure and a nice butt!! Don't you think I do Itachi?"

" Weasel man. You ain't got to answer for her. Her body speaks for itself." I said.

I mean C'mon peoples. She was completely anorexic! Her boobs were even flat. She don't even have a butt.

Itachi wanted to throw up, but it seem to went down when he saw what I did.

" No, no sweetness. Take a look at this." I swiftly turned around and snapped my hip to the right. Let me tell you, I have curves. Like a friggin' hourglass to be exact. My butt was round and pretty big, but it goes with my body. And I wasn't flat-chested. I was like a C or a D or something. And the clothes I was wearing showed it, but it wasn't slutty like Karin's. It was mostly casual.

All the boys started whistling and clapping there hands. Some where even drooling with hearts in there eyes. Them Kisame came behind me and grabbed my waist from behind.

" I so wanna go out with you Nido-chan. How about it?" he said whispering in my ear.

" Move, Shark boy before I fed you to my cat Munchie!" I pushed him off of me and started at Karin again.

" Take a good look at all'a this hun! Cuz you ain't got none of it!" I said slapping my butt." When I turned around, Itachi was blushing big time. His face and ears were red and eyes widened a little bit. Can you believe his face matched his eyes. I laughed when I saw Karin. Boy was she mad! I can tell she was jealous so I shook it off and sat with my group again. The bell rung, and I had to go to S-ED with Jiraiya!!

"WHY MUST I BE PUNISHED LIKE THIS!! WWHYYY!! yelled in the hall way on my knees with my arms to the sky. It was a funny sight to see.

**Suki's POV**

I had just got through talking to Nido-chan, and she sound like she was doing pretty good. But I know, from years of being with her, she probably telling somebody off right now. I dunno let's say Karin?!

The Kakashi finally came in the room, after 45m minutes.

"Ok, I don't feel like teaching you, so you do what you want. While you're doing that, I'll be comfortably reading my precious book." He lifted up his orange perverted book into his face and started giggling madly.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window for a little bit.

I'm sitting next Shikamaru tapping my pencil ready for class to be over with so I can get the heck outta here. I saw Shika-kun already asleep. I don't blame him. It's been a tiring day, even though it's just started. So I decided to lay my head down on the desk and doze off.

Then a heard loud high pitch squealing in front of me. I raise my head up and saw Matsuri-skank all over Gaara, and a bunch of other girls. And from the looks of it he tried his best not to throw up or even look at her. I guess she didn't realize it because she snuggled up to his big arms even more. I tired to hold my laughter in but it kept escaping.

Gaara and Matsuri turned around and she glared at me, with all that nasty make up covering up half of her face. When Gaara looked at me, I wanted to fall into his arms. He looked so adorable. And that kanji on his forehead makes him even more cuter.

" What's so funny little girl? Jealous of me having Gaara and not you?!" She said laughing with her little friends.

" Oh not at all Matsuri-skank! I'm just watching the scene! Don't mind me! You're actually making my day slut!" I said smiling innocently. She scoffed and turned back around to Gaara who stared at me a little longer smiling with his thumbs up. I smiled back and her turned around. I laughed a little at that.

Shikamaru woke up. "What's so funny Suki?"

" Oh nothing. It's looks like Gaara's having a hard time. Maybe I should help him." I said evilly smirking at him. He smirked by, knowing what I was going to do.

" Go for it. I can't wait to see this." He said laughing a little. He sat up a little getting ready to watch me.

I got up and dusted my self off and walked in front of them with my hand on my hips.

" Ew!! You again?! I thought you seat back there. You blinding me with your ugly face!" She said laughing with the others.

I looked at her like she had two heads.

" I guess you know what an ugly person looks like since you look at yourself in the mirror everyday. I'm surprised it haven't cracked yet. Boy do I feel sorry for that mirror. How much it suffers." I said looking at my nails, trying not to laugh. I can control my laughter better than Nido-chan. But if it's something really funny I swear you could hear me across the world. Everybody in the classroom started laughing really hard. Even Shikamaru, and he rarely laughs at all. And Omg! You should've seen Gaara! He was trying his best not to crack up. Poorly at that.

I sat back down in my seat and slapped hands with Shika-kun. All of a sudden a saw a flash of yellow behind me. I already knew it was Deiadara.

" You look so sexy up there you know that un?" he said whispering in my ear. I just pimp slapped him hard. Man! When will he ever give it up?

" That's what you get Dei-teme!" The bell rung for next period. I got up and slapped my butt in front of his face while he was one the ground. He had a beautiful signature hand print of mine on his left cheek. I looked at my schedule and it said I have writing with, Kurenai-Sensei.

" Another day, another crappy day suppose." Then I heard screaming in the background.

"WHY MUST I BE PUNISHED LIKE THIS!? WHY?!" It screamed.

" Nido-chan." I chuckled. " You never cease to amaze me." Then I started laughing really hard.

_**Hope you guys liked it please review!!**_


	4. Chappie 4

-1_**Ok peeps! My buddy wrote this one, I'll be writing the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Nidoriko POV:**_  
"Hey! There you are. I've been looking for ya. Not. I have to go to s-ed! Ugh. Help?" I laughed.  
"You nut. Nido, you really have your-oh! Well hello there, Slutty McWhore! You come here often?" Suki said. I turned to see Karin with a pair of scissors. Crap! Good thing Suki saw her or my hair...not good.  
"Oh! I'm sorry, were you talking to mwa?" Karin said. What a lame comeback.  
"Yes, we were and no, you're not french, so cut it!" I laughed, standing up.  
"Itachi-kuuuuuuuuuun! They made fun of me!" She balled.  
Who wouldn't?! He thought, but said, "Oh?"  
"No, we didn't make fun of her. We just gave her a bit of her medicine. Ya know, why have medicine if you're not going to eat it?" I laughed. This was gonna be good.  
"Waaaaaaaaah! They're wrong, Ita-kun!"  
"Right...let's get going to s-ed. After all, Ero-sanin is bound to compliment you." Itachi said, as sarcastically as possible. And she still didn't catch it.  
"Oh, yes!" and they got ahead of us.  
"You do have your problems, ya poor ice girl!" Suki laughed, playfully punching my arm.  
"Hey! Sand-lover!"  
"Ouch! Uchiha lover!"  
"Hey!" I laughed.  
"Oh, I gotta go. Shika'll kill me if I don't. See ya!" Suki giggled and ran off to catch up with him. Wtf.

Suki POV:  
"Hey Shika. Watsup?"  
"Not much 'cept I'm still laughing meh buttox off. Poor mirror?" he laughed hysterically. Guess I really amused him. And that's hard to do. But the look on Matsuri(that little btch)'s face was priceless. The combination of bug eyes and gaping mouth and disdain was so funny! But anyway, I approached the writing class with anticipation. Writing class was always fun, cuz we got to write all kinds of fanciful stories about dragons and griffins and fairy folk. I hope Kurenai-sensei let's us do a free-write today!  
"Good morning class!"  
"Good morning Sensei!" This was one class nobody wanted to miss. It was just so much fun! Even Shikamaru couldn't fall asleep in this class.  
"Unfortunately, due to having a new (pain in the butt) super-intendant, we have assigned seats. I tried to make sure you wouldn't be far from your friends and, as I am on the side of the anti's, I will turn a blind eye to note-passing, depending on the contents. Alright? This is our little secret, m-kay?"  
"Yes ma'am!" We were always nice to her. Except Matsuri. Ugh, the brat hated Kurenai-sensei.  
"Today, we will be doing a free-write! Yay!"  
"Oh YEAH!" Hidan yelled and we all looked at him.  
"What?" we all laughed at his perplexed face.  
"Alright, thank you for your public service announcement, Hidan. Moving on..." Kurenai laughed.  
"Konan, Pein? Please pass out these papers to everyone...Oh! Prince Gaara...in your last class were you introduced to everyone? In home-room I'm sure-"  
"Kurenai-sensei, Gaara-kun wasn't introduced at any point." Matsuri interupted her. CAT-FIGHT! Is all I could think when I saw Kurenai's look.  
"Alright, then after the papers are passed out, we'll introduce ourselves." When the paper ere passed out, Kurenai-sensei started us off.  
"To you I am Kurenai-sensei and I really like my job. You guys are so funny!" she laughed. Matsuri went next.  
"My name is Matsuri and...giggle I like you!" everybody tried not to puke. Except Konan and Pein, who were making out. Speaking of which, Konan went next.  
"My name is Konan and I have a fetish for flowers."  
"Uh...my name is Pein and...I really am not super obsessed over any thing." slap "I said anyTHING, not anyONE!" he laughed.  
"My name is Shikamaru Nara and...I really just couldn't care less."  
"My name is Rock Lee and...I really enjoy freaking the heck out of Gai-sensei, who is convinced I am his mini." You look it. Was all Gaara could think.  
"I am Kakuzu and...I LOVE MONEY!"  
"I am known as Sai and...I don't have and obsession."  
"YOU WANNA BET?!" almost all of the boys in the room yelled.  
"My name is Kin and I do like my bells..."  
"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog, Akamaru! And he's all I care about, really."  
"My name is Temari, and you know I like fans. You'd better know that, I'm you're freakin' sister!"  
"My name is Choji, and don't ever call me fatty!"  
"My name is Kankuro and I like puppets. Yes, I know you knew that, I'm your brother."  
"My name is Zetsu and I love plants!"  
"My name is Deidara and art is a blast!"  
"My name is Ino and I like flowers..."  
"My name is Suki, and...I like to climb, draw, write, swim, spar, and make origami cranes. I think those are my major interests."  
"And, so you know a bit about me, my name is Gaara and...I don't have a hobby or anything yet. But I may decide to get into sparring, I don't know."  
And writing class progressed from there. I wrote a story about a werewolf and the moon goddess. Shika laughed his butt off at me for it, but, hey! His story was about cloud goddesses coming down to earth and letting him see them, as he always watched them. Wtf, mate. Wonder what Nido's up to...

Nidoriko POV:  
I entered the room filled with dread. This was the first time we were going to have s-ed here, so I was worried. Plus, the teacher was a huge perv.  
"Welcome to my class. Boy/girl/boy/girl formation, please."  
"We have a way odd number."  
"Alright, then... Two guys per girl." Guess who got the prince. Yup, that's right, Karin. Darn slut. And who did I get? Kisame and Sasori. Wtf.  
"Hey, hottie." Kisame dared say. I took one look at Sushi-butt and decided he'd make a good sushi bar if I weren't so sure he was rotten.  
"Ok, now class, I shall ask the girls to step up front and line up in order of who they think has the best body." Major wtf syndrome. What happened was Karin got to the "best position and Sakura, being majorly smarter than Karin put herself in the middle and when we finished lining up it looked like this:  
(worst) Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, me, Karin (best)  
I let Karin in front, knowing Ero-Sanin would move her to the end and that would be funny.  
"What's this? Nidoriko, do you think she's got a better bod than you?"  
"No way."  
"Then why'd..?"  
"She pushed me out of the way." I told it as it was.  
"Oh. Well, Karin, sorry hun, but your bod is so bad you'd better get behind Sakura. Everybody else is in the correct order, smarties!"  
We all gave him a blank stare, except Karin, who gave him an evil glare. Oooooh! Owned! I laughed to myself. Ero-sanin does know his stuff, for a perv.  
"Alright, now we shall compare the best and the worst. By the way, the first five classes will be about girls, then five on boys and so on."  
The other girls went back to their seats, wondering how Karin would deal with the horrid stuff that was going to follow.  
"Ok, first, the worst: flat as a ten-year-old boy and not a single curve. Sorry, but you need to go get a shape." Karin ran back to her seat crying.  
"And the best: hour-glass shaped body, but not to huge, and curves in all the right places. About 99.99 perfect! But if she were perfect, no boy in this room would be alive. Or girl for that matter, depending on how jealous they are."  
The rest of the class was fairly uneventful and boring! After that class, we had two more. I ran to meet Suki in the hall.  
"Hey girl!"

**_Suki POV:_**  
"Nido! Hey, guess what."  
"What?"  
"Deidara is going to die!"  
"Oh? What'd he do this time?"  
"Oh, just almost pulled my shirt off. He is so going to die this time."  
"Ouch! Yeah, he's as good as dead."  
"What classes are scheduled for you next?"  
"We both have gym next - with Lady Tsunade!"  
"Sweet! And we can sign up for being Martial Arts group leaders! Oh yeah!"  
We raced down the hall, not wanting to miss this for the world. After all, who says we can't both be smoking hot and strong?

_**How did you like it ya'll. Please review**_


	5. Chappie 5

-1_**Hiya's. Ya'll know who it be!! This is CrystalChakra on DA or MartialartsMistress on .**_

_**Please enjoy the story**_

**Nido's POV**

Me and Suki were so excited about Tsunade substituting for Gai. And the best part is, she's the host of the event of signing up for marital arts coaches. We were so pumped. We were so ready to show these little wimps who they were trifling up against. Whoever they were, were ready to feel some major pain.!

" Oh ho ho!! I am so GAME!! We are so gonna blow them away!" Suki said pumping her fist in the air as we walked side-by-side in the hallway.

" I know girl! Ain't it the truth. Who do you think will sign up?" I said curiously.

" I dunno. But there's no need to worry about it Nido-chan. All these girls here are so worried about the princes and their nails. Plus they're afraid to fight." Suki said as she shot her nose in the air. I slapped her upside the head.

" I know you can't possibly be talking about me?" I said laughing. She playfully punched me in the arm.

" Maybe I was. I depends on how _WEAK_ you are." Then minute bell rung.We were the only ones in the hallway. Everybody else was in the gym. We looked at each other with serious faces.

" I feel a race comin' on." I said as I got in my running form.

" Me too. On the count of three."

" One!" I said as we were bending down.

"Two!" Suki said as we were on one of our knees.

"THREE!!" We yelled at the same time and took off.

We were literally burning rubber people. I could even smell the smoke! XD

We ran and ran and ran until we reached the gym. We made a sharp turn to the right and shot inside the gym until we were at the center of the gym floor.

" I WON!!" We yelled together. We looked at each other like we were about to tackle.

" Aw heck no!! I beat you hands down. Don't even go there!!" I yelled stomping my foot.

" Ah psft!! Pah-lees!! My toe came at least a fourth of an inch before yours!!" Suki yelled as she also stomped her foot. We stared at each other and started laughing like their was no tomorrow.

We saw a huge group of people sitting together in the bleachers at the upper left corner of the gym. And let me tell ya, they were looking at us like we grown another butt cheek or something. Except for all the boys, they heart drool comin' from their mouths. But the one that got us the most us Kisame and Deidara. They had a perverted glint in their eyes and whispering to each other. They were friends and everything, trying to make our life like crap. But truth to be told, we didn't give a rats butt. We walked together were the people were and talked about random things until we heard a similar voice speak.

" Well I see you two haven't change a bit."

" TSUNADE!!" We both screamed in unison. We jumped on her back and literally tackled her to the ground. She wasn't mad though. She was mostly laughing with us. The whole class behind us were staring really hard. So this was my chance to see what was up. I have a problem when people stare at me. It just gives me the shivers.( That's in real life too, _**UNLESS **_it's a cute boy.XD)

Well, it was mostly random. Like always, most of the girls were all over _my _Itachi- um, all over Itachi and squealing out his name. The same with Gaara. This was how it was.

Itachi was in the middle of _**ALL **_the girls, except for Tenten, Hinata, and Temari who were somewhere off to the side. The girls were clinging to his arm and snuggling up to him. His legs too?! Oh Good Lord! And with Gaara, I couldn't even see him. Some of them were even massaging his feet ya'll C'MON!!

Then I saw the two sluts telling the other girl about their relationship with the guys. I looked over at Suki and saw she realized this too. We just laughed it off and went back to talking with our old-time friend.

" Granny-Tsunade! Omg! It's been like forever!" I said jumping up and down. Hey, I was happy, get over it.

" Yes it has. Are you and Suki here to join the martial arts competition."

" oh most definitely!" Suki said pumping her fist into the air.

" Ok, well since I already know you guys are joining, let me just annouce the event to the students and whats going to happen in the competition. And don't worry you guys and handle it." She said reassuringly.

" Man Tsunade you know how we do! When were we _ever _nervous about anything dealing with fighting?" I said crossing my arms and smiling widely along with Suki.

" I guess you got a point there." She said laughing. She turned around to the people sitting on the bleachers, while me and Suki stood next to her.

" OKAY LISTEN UP!! I WILL BE YOUR SUBSITUTE FOR THIS CLASS TODAY AND I WANT YOU ALL TO TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!! TODAY IS THE DAY FOR MARITALARTS COACHES SIGN UPS. WE NEED STUDENTS OF EXCELLENT SKILLS TO SIGN UP!!"

Everybody was getting ready to get up to sign up. Except for the girls and some boys. But Tsunade cut the off.

"BUT THERE IS ANOTHER THING. WE ONLY NEED TWO GIRLS AND TWO GUYS FOR THE WINNERS. EACH OF THE TWO GROUPS WILL HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER TO HELP A LARGE GROUP OF PEOPLE. AND TO START IT OFF WE ALREADY HAVE TWO PEOPLE." She said. Then she pointed towards us. Then most of the girls scooted back to their seats huddling, and protecting themselves from us, which was behind the princes. They know who they're messing with. Bunch'a scaredy cats.

I walked up to Tenten and Hinata.

"You guys aren't entering? You could beat the pants off of the other girls."

" Nah! We decided not too. Even if we were to compete you and Suki would beat the pants off of us."

" Nuh uh! You'll beat us hands down."

" Nido, you and Suki are amazing able to dodge my weapons. And I never miss. Plus you can quickly dodge the 64 palm of Hinata's byakugan."

" I guess girl. Wish us luck."

" We will. You two beat those skanks" Hinata said.

Then we saw Karin and Matsuri walking down the bleachers signing their names on the paper. They looked at us and turned on their heels terribly twisting in the process. Like I said, no bootie. Me and Suki have the bodies _and _the bootie to go with it. We technically have the best bodies in the whole school.

I secretly followed right behind them mimicking their twist and flipping my hair. Suki was at the back cracking up big time. She had to hold her stomach from the pain. I lost it right there, I busted out laughing. I glanced up and saw Itachi laughing. Then he winked at me. I turned around with a blush on my face.

Then what surprised me and Suki the most was that Itachi and Gaara signed up too. Al the boys they were going to sign up cowardly sat back their seats. You would be too. They're looks were intimidating and the ripped bodies to go with it. Their six packs were dying to come out of their shirts. squeals

And their arms. He could've picked me up with one arm if he wanted.

" OKAY!! NO ONE ELSE WILL SIGN UP??" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone was quiet. " GOOD! SO THIS IS THE BATTLE MATCHES!!"

A little screen popped up with the names. This was how it went.

Nidoriko vs. Karin

Suki vs. Matsuri

Itachi vs. Gaara

Oh this was going to be good. I was so pumped. I wanted to bash her face in from the start.

" OKAY THERE ARE THREE MATCHES. I WANT EACH OF THE FIGHTER TO GO ON A SEPARATE SPOTS ON THE GYM. GO!!"

Me and Karin walked to the right side, Suki and Matsuri walked in the middle, and Itachi and Gaara walked on the other side. Everybody stood in there positions.

"ALRIGHT WHEN YOU ARE READY……BEGIN!!" She yelled.

I stood in front of the red haired monster with one of my hand on my hip looking bored at her.

" Are you ready? Because you know me and Itachi will be together helping the people. So technically there's no fighting here I've already won!" Then she laughed with her little, uhg! I can't stand the crap head at all!

" I've been ready you little fart! If you think you can beat me then go for it. Make your move" I said in a cool voice.

Right one queue, Karin ran to me with tighten fists ready to punch. She punched and kicked, but I easily blocked. Yeah I, mean she got moves, but they were careless and weak. I could've beaten her from the start, but I like to play around with the weak ones.

I swiftly but easily caught her fist and looked at her and started giggling.

"Ah?! Let me go!" She yelled. Everybody in the gym was staring wide eyed at me. Just how I like it.

" As you wish." I tighten my grip on her fist and punched her back with some force. She skidded back about 20meters with a little bit of dust smoke surrounding her feet. She started hacking and wheezing.

" Ok I have enough of this crap. Time to end it." I said and she looked at me wide eyed as I did a very quick agility crisscross towards her. She covered hr eyes like a coward and squealed.

" Itachi-kun help!" She yelled. He was to busy fighting Gaara.

"Itachi can't help you now." I saw as I approached her. She hide behind her hands. I gently tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly looked up.

I gently smiled. And punched her in the face with little force, and she flew all the away to the other side of the gym.

I was super strong, and Suki was too, no doubt. So I could sent a gladiator to mars if I wanted to. I only used little strength because she was so weak. Did I say that before. Umhm, yeah I did.

" THE WINNER OF THE FIRST BATTLE NIDORIKO LINKEUI!!"

Hinata and Tenten yelled and clapped for me and the boys yelled and wolf whistled like dorks. I sat down on the very bottom bleacher and watched Suki fight Matsuri.

_**Suki POV**_

I saw Nido sit down at the bleachers. She must've beat the snot out of Karin. I was so totally right when I saw the teacher help her to her feet. I laughed at that.

I gave two thumbs up towards her and she have me a similar sign.

" Hey Suki! Hurry up and beat that girl!" Nido yelled at me.

" Alright alright! Let me just play with her first. I wanna have my fun too!" I yelled. I looked back at Matsuri and saw her mean mugging at me.

Man did she really want to fight me that much?

" You think you can beat me slut?? Whatever you're so like, gonna get beat like hands down, like totally." She looking at her nails.

"Like what the heck girl, just throw a friggin punch already! And please don't say those words like that. You're in high school danggit! That's why you're failing English right now." I said laughing.

" GRAA!! You're gonna pay for that! I had enough of you making fun of me!!" She charged fiercely in her light blue stilettos. She puched and kicked me but like Nidoriko I easily dodged. This was not a challenge no what so ever. I closed my eyes and swiftly moved here and there moving out the way of her blows.

" Is that _all _you got?! OMG! How is Gaara gonna notice you if you suck!" I said tempting her more.

" Oh shut up! I'm winning anyways.!" She yelled

" Whatev girl, I could beat you with my pinky!"

For a girl in stilettos, she was pretty good in fighting and stuff. She mostly used the hills of her shoes to try and stab me. Too bad. Anyway, I getting bored, so I decided to end it.

I grabbed one of her swinging legs and started to twirl her around and around and around. She was screaming I pitched and everything. I could hear Nidoriko laughing and cuttin' up in the background. I let her go and saw her flew to the other side

" Matsuri go bye bye!" I said waving and laughing.

" THE WINNER OF THE SEOND MATCH SUKI KYOYOU!!" Tsunade yelled trying to help Matsuri up.

I heard Tenten and Hinata yelling for me and all the boys yelled and whistling to me. Then before I knew it Nido-chan, jumped on my back and hugged me.

" AH! I'm so proud girl. We won! Now were the coaches! All we have to do is see who wins out of Itachi and Gaara."

" Yeah! This should be a good match." I said as we sat down. The sluts were not far they instantly cheered for them, along with the whole female population at school. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Tenten, and Hinata came and sat next to us.

" Good job. You totally beat the S-- out of those sluts." Hidan said to Nidoriko as he slapped her hand.

" Thanks man. We had to. Nobody else would." We started laughing. Hidan was her guy BFF. They would always try to cause drama, or make fun of someone if I wasn't around.

"Yeah you guys did awesome!" Tenten said.

" yeah, I've never seen anyone fight like that" Hinata said.

"Why, Thank you!" We said in unison. Oh yeah, we were reckin' it!

Then I felt a hand gently sliding it's way to my butt. I took that hand cracked and twisted it till that person screamed.

" Deidara…dude, you got one more time!" I said slapping him. He just smiled and looked at my. I heard Nido-chan's scream in protest. I turned to her and saw that Kisame had lifted her up on one of his laps, with his big arm around her waist.

" You son of a-!" She said and while she elbowed him in the groin. While he was in pain she went and sat next me and the other girls.

The all of a sudden we heard, clashing and banging, and loud booming noises.

It was Itachi and Gaara fighting with serious faces. Punches to punches, kicks to kicks, and blows to blows. Every hit they took to one another came back. It was like fighting a mirror. Their moves were exactly alike. Then we heard the sluts.

" GOO ITA-KUN!! WIN FOR ME!!" Karin yelled.

" GAARA I'M HERE FOR YA!! WHOOHOO GAARA!!" Mastsuri yelled,

Then what made me laugh the most was that Gaara and Itachi kinda lost their footing when they yelled. I mean C'mon, they screams were like nails scratching a chalkboard.

Then me and Nidoriko yelled. We have this physic ability that scares even us sometimes.

" GOO ITACHI!! YOU CAN DO IT WEASEL MAN!!" Nido-chan yelled.

" GAARA!! KICK BUTT!!" I yelled. Then we saw then fighting even harder than before once we yelled. We looked at each other and then the sluts. They were glaring at us. We rolled our eyes and watched the fight.

An hour and a half went by Tsunade had to stop the fight.

" SINCE THE FIGHT HAS WENT ON SO LONG, I DECLARE THIS A TIE! ITACHI AND GAARA WILL BE THE MALE COACHES FOR THE MARTIALARTS CLUB!!" All the girls started clapping, squealing a yelling. I saw the sluts trying to run to them, but we decided to run to them first.

I ran to Gaara and hugged him.

" You did it Sandy man! I'm so happy!" I yelled. I noticed his face blushing, then I started turn red when I didn't realize what I've just done. Nidoriko ran to Itachi's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Weasel man! Good job, you so kicked butt!" She said. The faces were centimeters apart and they turned different directions blushing really red.

The bell rung for lunch and we headed out.

_**Nido's POV**_

Me, Suki, Tenten, Hinata, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji and Sasori sat at a table together looking at our trays with wide eyes.

" What kinda fool-" I said as I looked at my lunch tray. It contained, a drum stick with no skin, dry rice, boiled broccoli, a small can of fruit, and Dasani water on the side.

" Now how am I suppose to eat this crap! I need my chicken with some seasoning not boiled!" Hidan yelled.

" Let alone the skin! It gives it some dang flavor." Suki said pushing her tray back.

" Are we on some kind of diet…or something." I said looking at the group.

" I dunno. Taste it. I dare ya!" Suki said grinning.

" Aw man you know I can't forfeit a dare. I guess" I picked up the drumstick and looked at it then looked back at the group. They were grinning to, and Kisame kept on licking his lips at me. I rolled my eye and looked at the drumstick again. I gently bit it and started chewing.

I shot up out of my seat and spit the stuff out. I point at my drumstick on the tray with a scared face.

" UUUGG!! That things trying to kill me!! What the heck?!" I yelled.

Everybody started laughing.

" Good now we don't have to eat it!" Suki said laughing.

" Suki.." I said low and deep.

" Y-yes?" she said nervously.

" Run.." And boy did she take off. I took off too and ran after her all in the cafeteria. Everybody was staring at us like we were crazy. Itachi and Gaara were laughing and blushing, while the sluts next to them were glaring.

We can't help it when people hate. It's in our genes.

We stopped running and fell on top of each other laughing and breathing hard.

" Gotcha!' I said hitting her on the head.

" Ouch!! You little-" Then she pounced on me, and we had a wrestling play fight. Now it was the boys turn to drool and stare at us. I think we had our butts in the air because they were saying things like.

" Dang! I'd tap that"

" Baby got back!"

Unfortunately we heard them

" you pervert!" We yelled at the same time. Then the bell rung.

" So what class is next?" I said. Suki got excited all of a sudden.

" Music…with Orochimaru.." She said the last part getting upset.

" Dang! he's gonna be flirting with us all day!" I said crossing my arms.

" But we get to sing and dance in that class today. I wonder what the Itachi and Gaara will be singing." Suki said laughing.

" I dunno lets go and get a good spot to class? Race ya." I said.

" Oh you know it!" Suki said, and we took off to class.

_**How did you like the story? Please review peoples.**_


	6. Chappie 6

-1_**OOoooooKay!!!! XD Here's chapter six!!! AND after that! Crimson Wings is also in progress next! Sooo…. get ready!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Suki POV**_

Me and Nido-chan raced down the hallway making sharp turns on every single corner. I almost tripped over a friggin' trash can! Now why in the world will they have a huge ass trash can, with WHEELS, in the middle of the hallway?! You can get killed by one of those things!

Nido-chan was to busy laughing exactly like a mad woman that she was slowing down a little bit, holding her stomach.

"Oh my gosh!! HAHA!!! Look at you! You almost fell in that trash can! Total klutz way to go!" She said picking up her speed.

"You shut your face! That's why I'm gonna beat you!" I said getting a little bit ticked.

We were getting dangerously close to our destination. We glanced at each other and made that sharp turn to the door, but unfortunately, my foot went to another direction and I fell! It was like slow motion when I hit the ground.

"Ooow. Danggit!" I moaned rubbing my head. Then all of a sudden, I heard another thump hit the ground above me. I looked up with one eye and the other closed and saw Nidoriko laying on her back swearing in the process. Everybody in the classroom, once again, was staring at us like we were crazy again. The Prince Itachi and Prince Gaara looked at us with amazement, due to the fact that HALF of the girls in the classroom was sitting next to them, talking about useless random things. Karin and Marsuri wasn't far behind.

"Holy Effin' geese Suki?! Clumsy self! Made me fall what the hell?!!" She said still laying on the ground.

"Shut up! Maybe if you were to pick up your big feet I wouldn't of fell!" I yelled back.

"You're the one to talk!" She said.

"Is there a problem ladies and why are you on the ground?" A pale figure purred approaching them from behind draped and dazzled in a dark purple and black formal outfit with a purple tie, as well as his shoes. His black hair was long to his back. He had piercing yellow eyes with lavender eye makeup to contrast his whole outfit. He stared down at us.

"U-uh…nothing Orochimaru-sama. We're just laying around. Hehe." I said trying to makeup the best excuse I could.

"On ground? How did you end up there?" He said.

"Man you know that those hallways are too far. We were tired, so we decided to chillax a little bit, before music class." Nido said casually.

Gotta give Nido her props. I'm surprised she got this far with out laughing when she lies. Orochimaru continued to stare at us as we stood up. I was mostly staring his chest since I was like _that_ short. And for Nido she was almost at his neck bit barely. Well his look was more like a "perverted" look. It had that lazy look. I got ticked so I decided to-

Snap! Snap! Snap! I looked at Nido snapping in his face. She _always_ think of the **EXACT **same thing I was gonna do.

"Ey! Dude, our faces are up here. You seriously got a staring prob if you keep looking at our womanly figures." Se said trying not to laugh.

"Ooo! Orochimaru-sama. What are you doing. Man, Tsunade's not gonna be too happy." I said looking at my fingernails while my bud had her arms crossed staring boldly at him. He started blushing and getting mad.

"Go to your seats." He said sternly while walking to his desk.

"Yes sir!" We said in unison and we saluted him with laughing.

We took our seats, which was somewhere in the middle by Tenten, Temari and Hinata, and sat down, without knocking our fists together.

"You know you guys are wrong for that." Hinata said laughing a little.

" Nah. We'll be just fine." I said resting my arms behind my head.

"We're just playin' with the old geezer. No worries." Nido said crossing her legs on the desk.

"Well I say good friggin' job to the bastard. Perverted self." Temari said.

"My point exactly." Tenten said as we all started laughing together.

Orochimaru cleared his throat spoke to the class.

"Good evening class. Today, your assignment will be singing one of your favorite songs individually or a group. There are guitars, drums and microphones on the cafeteria stage. (which is like friggin' huge by the way. XD) You are welcome your sing acapella if your voice is good. If you do not know how to play an instrument, you can find the instrumental version in the back room and any song of your choice to sing with. Also if you are just playing an instrument that's fine as long as your participating. Everybody in the classroom started getting excited. Some groaned and moaned in protest, but me and my girls were happy as heck! I looked over and saw Nido punching her fist in the air.

"Man! Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about! It's time to break it down!" She said getting up with the rest of us. Everybody in the classroom walked to the cafeteria only to be greeted by even MORE kids.

"The didn't effin' tell us that there were going to be so much students watching us!" Hinata said as she sat down.

"Hey girl chill. This is a good thing! We get to show these armatures what we got goin' on!" I said resting a hand on her shoulder. Nido rested a hand on her other shoulder.

"Yea, Suki's right. Think about it. When you get on that stage, think about the music, and having fun up their with your best friends." she said softly.

Then Temari and Tenten came up to her.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Hina-chan" Tenten said.

"Exactly. And if anybody has a problem with it then they can just go suck an egg." Temari said toughly. Hinata smiled weakly.

"Thanks guys." She said timidly. We all smiled and took our seats next to her. It was so noisy! I took this time to look around. I saw Prince Itachi with Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan, laughing and talking with them. They were like old friends that haven't seen each other in a long time. He had on some tight fitting dark black sleeveless turtle neck and baggy denim pants, which consisted of a big silver belt buckle of a red and white fan, with converses on. He also had his hair down, while his bangs was framing his strong structured face. I turned my head a little and saw Nidoriko staring…without blinking.

"Ey. Nido. You're drooling baby, your drooling." I said snapping at her. She slightly shook her head and glaring at me.

"What the fudge girl?! You ruin my view." she said turning around. I started laughing.

"Well keep your damn mouth closed."

"Shut your face!" She said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and started to look again. Now it was my turn to drool and blush. Prince Gaara was with Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji. He had on a dark red graphic shirt and baggy black pants and red converes. The mark on his head mad him even more cuter with his red hair hanging over it.(His hair is like a emo style) I stared and stared, until I was looking at the piercing blue eyes of my best friend. She gave a mischievous look with smiling devilishly.

"Mmhm!! Clean up that spit little girl" She said laughing.

"Oh shut up. You're ruining my view now!" I said playfully pouting.

"You'll get over it." She said.

Orochimaru was on the stage with his microphone.

"Alright, welcome everyone. If you are ready, please come forth."

Our group was about to get up, but Karin and Matsuri beat us to it.

"We'll go, but we have to change into our outfits!" Karin said practically yelling. They both walked in to the dressing room.

We waited and waited and waited. I was getting ticked.

"Well damn are they putting on their body's or something?" I said.

"Maybe. You never know with those girls." Tenten said.

"True." All of us said in unison. Finally, after sixty effin' minutes of waiting, The two sluts came out with baby blue booty shorts, and matching halter tops. They also had on pure white stilettos that was six and a half inches in length and come up to the their knees. Oh, did I forget to mention that their faces were packed with make up of _all _kinds. Lipstick, blush, tons upon tons of eye shadow. They looked like rejected clowns. I felt shaking and squealing next to me and saw the gang tensing up in laughter, especially Nido-chan. She was holding her stomach and rocking back and forth.

She kept gasping and breathing irregularly to catch her breath, but the sentence she said next almost got me and out group to the principal's office.

"I-I see crack!!" She said pointed towards Karin's butt, which was helplessly hanging out of her "so-called" clothes. I busted out laughing…loud. Tenten, Temari, and Hinata heard her and started off as well. It was like an effin' peanut gallery with us. Hey it was funny, you would haven't been laughing too if you were with us. All, well except the populars/guys/princes, male population, whooped and hollered at them. They started twisting and giggling madly like lil' fan girls, waving and blowing kissed at them, well Itachi and Gaara at least. Man- they ain't GOT nothin. I mean don't get me wrong, they could be pretty if they wanted too, but they carried themselves the wrong way…which made them ugly. Okay they didn't help at all.*laughs*

The lights started to dim and the spot light shined on them. They were both in a little pose and the music started to blast loudly.

_**(Karin and Matsuri)**_

_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)_  
_All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up  
_

_**(Karin)**  
[Verse 1]  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me  
_They were dancing to their sing fiercely, all the guys their was getting turned on. I mean they didn't sound bad, but their were slightly tone deaf.. I rolled my( you know the dance. Search it up on you tube^^)_  
[Chorus:] **(both)**  
Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

[Chorus]  


_**(Matsuri)**  
[Verse 2]  
I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

[Chorus]

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Okay during this part, they slowly walked off the stage and when too Itachi and Gaara. They gave them lap dance and everything. Excuse me! You're not at a strip club. The guys turned shades of red from embarrassment and green from disgust. So their faces was like a dark brownish crap. One word funneh! They quickly strutted back to the stage and continued dancing.

_**(Karin)**  
_

_Don't treat me to these things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone  
**(Both)**  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

[Chorus x2]

Wuh uh oh

They finished with drastic posed which set the crowd, the males, into a frenzy.

"Okay l-lets give a hand to Matsuri and Karin." Orochimaru said stuttering. He took out a little napkin from his tuxedo pocket and dried the sweat off of his face. He's a perv peoples. I think he saw more than he'd bargained for. They bowed and walked off the stage glaring at me and Nido-chan as they walked past us. Matsuri "accidentally" bumped into my arm and I instantly got up, just about to tackle her, but Nido held me back.

"Don't. We'll get 'em later okay?" she said calmly. I nodded my head.

A few more people went. Most of them were country, and rap songs. Nido and I had to get up on one song. Hey it was our jam, what'd you expect us to do?

"Alright. We've only got time for one more group. Who's next?" Orochimaru said. I stood up.

"We'll go Orochimari-sama, but just like the sluts, we got to go change." As we got up I heard them whine in protest. We all started laughing.

We walked off to the dressing room. We took about 20 minutes to change and walked back out to the stage. The guys went all kinds of crazy.

Tenten had her hair in her regular two buns, but she had sharp needles sticking out of them. Her outfit consisted of baggy black jeans with a studded belt around them, and a yellow sports bra. Her shoes were yellow and black converses. She also had on black biker gloves. She went and grabbed her a guitar.

Temari had her hair in two low spiky ponytails instead of four. Her outfit was tight fitted purple skinny jeans with and fitted light green shirt that was tore from the shoulders, and black combat boots that came up to the knee. Her hair was with darker purple highlights. She went to the drums.

Hinata had her long hair in a high, tight pony tail, with her bangs messily spiked a little. She had on a white fitted undershirt what was ripped with holes, showing her built structure. Her pants were dark red Bermuda shorts, with red converses to match. She calmly grabbed a guitar.

Nidoriko had her hair straight down, with some bangs in front of her face. She had on some dark eye shadow that brought out her eyes, since they were SO big. She had on a dark purple and black tube top, with no sleeves, that was tore three times at the chest area and a purple very tight small fitting shirt under it and purple biker gloves. She had on dark purple ripped short shorts that showed her nicely toned legs. You could've seen the many muscle indentions from afar.

Her shoes were black converses. She went and grabbed the other guitar.

Now time for me. I had my red hair in two little high spiked ponytails, with some of my bangs in front of my eyes, and just like Nido I had on eye shadow but it was pink. My outfit was hot pink skinny jeans and a black bra, that showed some cleavage, but it was supportive! I also had on a hot pink and black stripped tie around my neck. I had on pink biker gloves and pink converses. I stood in front of the microphone.

" Alright everybody!! We fixin' to turn the heat up in this motherfo!" I yelled. Everybody started screaming and standing up. Nido was next to me at the front. She started playing her little solo at the beginning. I started to sing.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you_

_  
Then he said  
_Then at this point me and Nido harmonized and the other joined in with their instruments. Only me and Nido can sing out of the group. The others can too they just think it's a drag. Sounds familiar._  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life_

This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said

If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life

If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life

I walked around the stage fiercely while moving slowly to the beat that was playing. I stared right into the crowd and met up with Gaara's piercing sea green eyes, which in return, was staring intensely back at mine. I almost lost me breathe for a moment but I got back on track. Thankfully!XD_  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for:

If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go

Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside

I let go of the microphone and everybody started cheering and clapping. And I mean both genders. I bowed and thank you as well as the others. It was my girl's turn to show her skills. I glanced back one more good time at Gaara and went back to the back and took Nido's spot with the guitar.

_**Nido's POV**_

I gave Suki my guitar and it was my turn to go up to the microphone. They started cheering a little bit and yelled like they did with Suki. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Alright ya'll. You heard Suki sing, now it's my turn to break it down for ya." I said winking. I closed my eyes and breathed in some air. Suki, Tenten, and Hinata, started strumming hard on their guitar making it louder in the cafeteria. Temari banged on her drum with so much force. EVERYBODY got up and started dancing and head-banging. (The harmonizing is always gonna be Suki, and sometimes the others. XD)

_Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again_

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty  
I walked around feeling the adrenaline pumping my legs. I waved my arms side to side in the air and moved my legs with it. Suki's voice was deeper against mine. She stood next to me and we moved together with the beat singing. We stood back to back._  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you_

Without you  
I wanted to try something different, so I walked off the stage in a tough girl walk, but I ended up twisting. Every TIME I do that. I just can't help it. My hips are to friggin' big and every time I walk, I have some sort of swagger to it. Suki has that problem too. She'll walk, and starts twisting. I would make fun of her when she tries to throw in the gansta walk. We did that one time in the hallway while everybody of each grade level was outside. We tried not to laugh but we had a great time doing it. I walked to Itachi and his group and stared in to his red eyes. I lifted up his chin with one finger_  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

I finished the song while closing my eyes. The crowd started to rupture even more noise than before. I opened my eyes and smiled really big.

"Thank you Konoha High!!" I yelled through the micro phone. I turned to the side and saw Orochimaru all hot and bothered. He even had to take off his jacket he was turned on so bad. I looked at my group and saw that they noticed it too. We all just started laughing. We all went to the front in a line, held each others hands and bowed. I looked up and saw Itachi and his group and Gaara and his group, give us a standing ovation. I smiled at him, and he did the same. I looked to my right and saw Suki all blushing and smiling as wide as me.

"WHOO!!! Go sexy!!! That's my girl right there!!" I saw Kisame said as he clapped.

"Did ya'll see my baby up there!!! That's mine!!!" Deidara said clapping fiercely like Kisame. I rolled my eyes. Suki just flipped him off.

We changed back into our regular clothes and the bell rung for our last class, which was like our free period, so we just chill axed outside for a while. We went to the field were there was crap loads of cherry blossom trees swaying in the wind. The wind always gently blew. We all sat under the tree, well I was laying on a somewhat high branch. We just talked amongst our selves mostly.

"So what do you guys wanna do after school? It is a Friday and all." Tenten said.

"Well we could chill at my house." Hinata said.

We thought about it for a moment.

"Nahh." We said in unison.

"Why don't we just go shopping and catch a movie. Maybe scope out some hot guys on the way." Temari said. We started laughing.

"Just like you. Well it sounds like plan to me." I said closing my eyes.

"Well we could go on and get going. Let's go home and change our of out clothes, to star bucks for a little while, then we can head out. How's that?" Tenten said.

"Yeah." All of us said in unison. We got up and headed out.

_**How did you like this story?? My hands are friggin killin' me!! XD**_


	7. Chappie 7

**Suki's POV**

Hinata, Temari, Tenten, Nido-chan and I all walked out the school building relaxing around the gates since it was over and everything. All the students poured out like little roaches everywhere. Some guys every now and then would try to flirt saying this cheesy ass lines about how good we were and how they wouldn't mind talking me out on a date. I ignored them and stood with my buds. Nido was breathing somewhat hard since she was the last one to sing. All of us to some degree were looking like beetle juice and the gang. I was completely drenched in sweat. Kinda stank with a smell a mother herself couldn't love if she had a choice, but shit, it was awesome when we played our songs on stage together like that.

"Ya'll I think we kind of made Orochimaru-sama turned on…and I don't think a teacher is supposed to do that." Nido-chan said as she tied her hair up in a high pony-tail. All that damn hair…I'm a choppin' it off one day…and that's when I'll die because she NEVER let's anyone messes with her hair. She has to really like you in order for that to happen.

"Yeah I know. He pratically had a boner in his pants." Tenten said laughing.

"Ew! Tennie? You're looking at his be-janglers?" Temari said with a shocked expression. I heard Nidoriko made a weird laugh/snort in the back ground. She would always get us in trouble like that!

"Hell to the no girl! Shit you couldn't miss it damn." She said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You guys be nice to Tenten." Hinata said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Hina-chan." Tenten said smiling.

"I think that's only saved for Neji." She said as she finished. She busted out laughing till no end. Now that's the Hinata I know and love. We all pointed and "whoop-ed" at Tenten. It was even more hilarious since she didn't say anything. Her face alone made THAT explanation.

"Hinata!" Tenten squealed in frustration and within a flash put Hinata in a head lock.

"Nwooo! Tenten I was just j-joking! Stop!" She yelled pratically begging.

"Alright alright, she-hulk, let her go. She has a life to live." Temari said laughing. "So where are we going to tonight?"

"Hm… We could go to the Konoha Valley Mall. We could probably to "Hot-Topics". I heard they have some Chuck Taylor's that's half price." Nidoriko said as all of us started walking to our cars.

"Yeah I would like that. Maybe we could play a joke on Orochimaru-sama by going to Victoria Secrets! I have an awesome plan that'll blow the damn socks off the whole entire school." Hinata said laughing hard. Nidoriko started smiling widely.

"Oh wow Hina-chan I didn't know you had it in you. Break it down!" She said high-fiving her.

"You two are lame." Temari said.

"But in a good, evil malicious way. Oro-sama going to suspened you guys for that!" Tenten said. It was a long pause as they all looked at each other.

"Nah! " They said in unison laughing.

"Alright you guys, we better head on out. Make sure you wear your cute clothes!" I said walking with Nido-chan to her silver 2011 Toyota Camry. I have my own car at our house in the friggin' garage I didn't feel like driving it today. It was the same as hers but its crimson red. Cool huh?

Yeah…I know.

Well any way, I saw Tenten, Hinata climb into Temari's car. Before you start judging each and every one of us got a car. New one's that JUST came out. We just thought it would be easier to take just one car. We'll come back to pick them up and head out to the mall. But we gotta change first.

We arrived at our little condo, and dashed into the house and into out rooms and no time.

"Ouch! Nido damn! That was my motherfuckin' foot you stepped on!" I know I have a colorful vocab do I?

"Well shit move your big ass toes and I won't step on them." She said turning the corner in her room.

I went into my room and like wafted open my walk in closet with all this shit in here. Now how am I supposed to find what to wear?

I found a pretty black jean skirt that came a little higher above the thigh with a fitted graphic yellow tee with a picture of "Ichigo" from Bleach. I love me some Ichi-kun! I found me some black vans and my many of many trinkets and jewelries. I slipped them on and it fit kind of snug just to reveal the curves. Now, I ain't gonna brag but I have them like the rest of my friends, but not as much as Nido and Hinata. My damn, you think it's possible to have all that bootie and tits and shit. It's almost unreal. But it's not bad. It's just the kind of body girls are trying to get. Like the hourglass figure.

I waited for Nidoriko to finish straitening her long-ass hair.

I pounded on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! We got ten minutes!"

"I'm coming damn!" I heard her muffle on the other side.

She came out with her hair all down and straight with none laying on her face, and pulled back. Simply and extremely beautiful. It's so black it's almost blue! It's cascaded all the way down to the section between her butt and her upper thighs. You can tell it was layered buy the flowing effect it had when she walked. She had on like black and silver eye shadow with a dash of mascara and lip gloss that made her lips pop. She had on jet black short shorts that showed off her nice toned legs. Seriously she has the definition of muscle indentions, which stopped a couple of inches from her butt. Not the slutty short-shorts peoples. Then she had on black and white Chuck Taylors that when up under her knee and a red baby graphic tee that had a black Konoha Leaf symbol on it. Not to mention her signature black biker gloves. She can never leave the house with those things.

"I swear Nido-chan, I'm taking your DNA from your hair. " I said laughing as I stepped into the rest room getting ready to straighten my hair just enough to wear it in a low pony tail and some coming down around my face.

"Girl you wish. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just get my purse and I'm out. Wait did you get your purse?"

"Yeah, yeah already got it."

We walked out the door and got into Nido-chan's car and drove off to Hyuuga mansion.

Nido's POV

I pulled up to the Hyuuga Mansion waiting for our three loony friends to come out. I was getting impatient so I honked the horn. I saw Hinata peeked her head out the door.

"Daaammmn! Hold on! Impatient little terd." She yelled out to us.

"You guys take ages! C'mon! We gotta go hit the stores!" Suki yelled. But, unfortunately she was right by my ear.

"Really, ear-drums. I only have two Suki." I said annoyed.

I saw Tenten and Temari come out. Tenten, surprisingly had her hair down for what would be the longest time EVER! She had on a dark green fitted tank top that showed some of her toned abs. Her lower half was accompanied by blue skinny jeans that were ripped up the both the legs and dark green flip-flops.

Temari had on a black of the shoulder ripped shirt with a pair of flats and purple skinny jeans. Her hair was back in her usual four spiky pony-tails. She's probably like the only one who can pull that off and still look good with it.

"Okay bye dad." Hinata said as she walked out the door. She had her hair in a low side pony tail that was slightly curled. Her suit consisted of fitted white Capri pants and dark blue flip-flips. Her shirt was dark blue with light blue designs curling in the front in a sort of rock and roll fashion.

"Hinata! You will not flirt with any guys and you will be back here at 10:00p.m." Her dad said sternly. Hinata shamefully lowered her head down.

"Yes sir." He scoffed with disgust and crossed his arms.

"Leaving with your friends and you're already trying to be fast and wear inappropriate clothes. Your little sister never does that. She actually shows respect. And what are you doing? Nothing, plus being a disgrace. Be back here at 10:00p.m or you will be grounded for 2 months." He said with this eyes closed. He turned his back on her but he didn't leave.

Me and the girls eyes widened in anger. He really needs to let up off of Hinata. He hasn't done anything but try her ultimate best to show him that she can be worthy of him. She practically had a mental break-down with her grades from fear of him scolding at her. We had to practically force her to stay with us for about a week.

I saw a twinge of anger flash her eyes. I saw that finally….this girl done snapped.

She turned and looked back at us. We all nodded and with support and she knew what she had to do.

Now this is the part that caused laughter to erupt from my car.

"Damn daddy I'm tryin' to go on out the door you keepy yellin' and embarrassing me in front of my friends. You need to take a damn chill pill for cryin' out loud and get whatever stick lodged in your ass out. I'm about to be fuckin' 18 in 4 months. I'll be back when I get back. Shit!" Hinata yelled as she walked off.

Dude I've never in my natural born life seen Mr. Hyuuga with the facial expression I've seen today.

That's my baby girl!

When Hinata sat in the car I heard her father yelling at her to come back. We cheered and hugged her with so much love her eyes and demenour changed to the nice kind gentle and friggin' strong girl we grew up with.

I stepped on the gas and make a strong "Skeet!" Noise was I drove out into the road.

"Oh my gosh Hina-chan! You finally stood up to your father. Now how do you feel?" Tenten said starting laughing.

She smiled.

"I feel relieved and kind of scared that he would be pissed when I come back home. But I'm for damn sure he's not going to treat me with such disrespect again. There's only so much more I can take before I snap again." She said as she let the window down. She let down her hair and let it flow softly around her face.

"Well we don't blame you girl. There's only so much a person can take before the lose it. Plus, in order to receive respect you got to give it right?" I said turning the radio up a little.

"Exactly. You need to go and by your own house Hinata. Hell you got the money you've secretly been saving. Not to mention your WHOLE ENTIRE family is like friggin' billionaires. You can be neighbors with me and Nidoriko." Suki said.

"And don't forget about me and Temari we live right across from them. So you got us with you too." Tenten said.

"That way you'll have your own family with you. And your little sis can live with you. She practically looks up to you. And she doesn't take after your mean ass daddy." Temari said.

Hinata's eyes widen. It looks like she's completely forgotten about that. That girl.

"That's a great idea you guys! Hanabi's been down in the dumps because of father's strict rules and him pressuring her to be the best. Truly, he's not treating her any better than me."

"Well then it's a deal. When school starts again next semester, we'll help get the constructers to build you one. Plus you got all that money, it'll be like paying them a penny from your wallet." I said laughing.

"You should also sneak and use some of your dad's money. Teach that old fart a lesson." Tenten added.

"And you don't even have to tell him. We leave way far on the other side of town. He won't be able to spot you." Temari said.

"And most importantly…" Suki said cheerily.

"We got your back!" All of us said in unison, strongly and in one voice.

I saw Hinata sniffling a little bit. She's so dang sensitive. Gotta love her though.

"Thanks guys." She said softly.

"No prob. Now stop all that crying and shit. We got to sing our song on the radio!" I said laughingly loudly.

I turned up the radio and heard "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry blast on the speakers.

And oh my gosh we started singing LOUD! I don't' want to brag but it sounded really good!

And all of a sudden Suki's stupid ass let down the window and stuck her head out singing the chorus.

"SukI! Suki get your dumb ass back in the car!" I yelled. Hinata, Tenten, ans Temari was completely laughing their socks off.

"YOU MAKE ME, FEEL LIKE I'M LIVING A, TEENAGE DREAM THE WAY YOU TURN ME ON—OW! NIDO!" She screamed as I playfully slapped her on the butt.

"Get your butt back in the car we're pulling up to the mall. People are going to think you have serious mental issues!" I said laughing. She rolled her eyes and sat back down.

I pulled up to a parking place right next to the mall. You'd think Tokyo, Japan would be crowed at the front but not really. Now I know I wasn't able to describe about my ethnicity as I said earlier with my skin color being a tan color and everything. I'm mixed with African-American, and yes I can speak Japanese fluently. We love the Japanese language it's just that we like speaking English. If you were to see us in person you would now we're not your average Japanese citizens. People look at us like we're crazy most of the time. Especially the guys…they flirt too much.

"Okay you guys let's move out!" Tenten said pumping her fist in the air.

We all calmly got out the car and started heading towards the entry to the most famous Konoha Vally Mall…

Hmmm…..I wonder what's in store for us- OH! GUMMY WORMS!

I hope you like this chapter! Please leave reviews!

~Ja-Ne~


End file.
